


An Assortment of Platonic Texts

by aromatisse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suuuuper short. But it does its job.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aromatisse/pseuds/aromatisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sure loves emoticons.<br/>"Told" from the perspective of Castiel's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assortment of Platonic Texts

January 3rd

12:18 P.M.

You: :D

12:56 P.M.

You: :D!!!!

2:01 P.M.

You: Dean

2:40 P.M.

Dean: what????

You: You didn't answer

Dean: how the hell am i supposed to reply to an emoticon

You: With another emoticon

You: :)

Dean: uhh ok??

Dean: ;)??

You: How quaint

Dean: alright

* * *

January 6th

1:22 P.M.

You: Dean

Dean:): yeah

You: How are you?

Dean:): ok i guess

Dean:): for me

You: That's good to hear :-)

January 7th

12:50 A.M.

You: I don't want to bother you but goodnight:)

10:09 A.M.

Dean:): whats with sending goodnight texts are we in a relationship now or

Dean:): dont answer that it was satire

You: Oh ok

You: :D

* * *

January 14th

9:39 P.M.

You: You looked nice today

Dean:): what ok

You: It's just a compliment

You: Humans do that normally no?

You: To show appreciation of one another

Dean:): sure yeah

You: How do you make a heart on here?

Dean:): less than three? why

You: No reason :)

<3: alright

 

**Author's Note:**

> and you wanted extra cheese? no? well too bad  
> i wrote this in 10 minutes bc of the ep tonight..........good times


End file.
